Una tarde en Géminis
by Dydimoi
Summary: Curiosidad y tentaciones en el tercer templo.


Muy lentamente se acercó.

No quería despertarlo así que se movió con cuidado por el jardín donde el objeto de sus deseos de hallaba dormitando sobre un viejo sofá.

Había decidido ponerlo afuera por impulso, porque le parecía que aquella pieza no se veía ya bien en la sala de su templo y aun así no había tenido el corazón para botarlo cuando uno nuevo lo había remplazado; Shaka se había sentado en él muchas, muchas veces cuando empezaban a conocerse de nuevo, cuando podían verse a los ojos y no habían máscaras de por medio.

Había sido en ese sofá donde había sujetado su mano por primera vez, allí había dejado que el menor viera lo que realmente había tras aquel semblante serio e impenetrable, ahí lo había besado por primera vez...

Fue imposible. Apenas le faltaba un par de pasos para poder pararse frente a él cuando el rubio abrió los ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa que él no pudo evitar imitar, siempre sacaba a relucir lo mejor de él, o al menos a Saga le gustaba pensar eso.

Sin decir palabra alguna, el mas joven le hizo un hueco junto a uno de los brazos del sofá, así Saga podría sentarse cómodamente y el rubio podía volver a su letargo.

El géminis aceptó más que gustoso aquella invitación, se acomodó de lado colocando una de sus piernas junto a la espalda del sofá y dejó que la otra descansara en el suelo cubierto del fino pasto recién recortado del pequeño jardín. Shaka inmediatamente se recostó sobre el ancho pecho del greco y cerró los ojos dispuesto a volver al mundo de los sueños. Unos dedos se posaron en su cabeza haciendo un suave masaje que hacía que el menor casi ronroneara, el toque suave y el vaivén que causaba la respiración calmada del peliazúl lo hicieron suspirar de contentamiento y se dedicó a recibir los mimos del tercer guardián con sumo placer.

Aquellos momentos eran los que el gemelo mayor amaba mas que cualquier otro; a pesar de mantener su semblante casi inexpresivo de siempre, esas ocasiones en las que eran simplemente dos personas sin títulos, ajenos al mundo, al Santuario, encerrados en su pequeña burbuja perfecta donde mirar a Shaka más de la cuenta, tomarlo de la mano con intención de que fuera más que un simple saludo amistoso, besar sus mejillas, sus párpados cerrados o la comisura de sus labios no era incorrecto ni mal visto, esas ocasiones eran atesoradas celosamente por el geminiano.

Suaves caricias fueron repartidas en su cabeza y cabello con su diestra, mientras con la otra mano hacía pequeños surcos a lo largo de uno de los brazos del avatar. Los cortos y suaves suspiros provenientes del menor lo hacían sonrojarse siempre pero aquello no lo detenía. Sus labios besaron las sienes empapadas de aquel aroma tan distintivo del Virgo que nunca había podido olvidar, un aroma lleno de inocencia y divinidad, una invitación a hundirse en él sin inhibiciones, invitación que siempre era rechazada por el peliazúl por temor a que aquello se volviese una adicción.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mente deambulara por la infinidad de posibilidades a su alcance si cedía a sus deseos, deseos que habían tardado años en concretarse, deseos que la mayor parte del tiempo reprimía porque aunque los besos y caricias eran siempre bienvenidos por Shaka, nunca había ido mas allá, no sabía si recibiría una reprimenda o su aprobación a continuar por su parte.

Sus dedos continuaron su recorrido por la piel de porcelana del menor, éste se removió acomodándose mejor en su regazo y alzó la barbilla en una invitación silenciosa a unir sus labios entreabiertos con los propios.

Las mejillas de Saga se encendieron notoriamente y sin titubear se humedeció los labios antes de acortar la distancia y darle un beso corto pero intenso. Su boca se separó unos milímetros antes de ser atacada por Shaka; los ojos del griego se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, era la primera vez que el rubio reaccionaba con ansias y prolongaba ese tipo de contacto; las esmeraldas del géminis se fueron entrecerrando, sus labios hambrientos danzaron con frenesí sobre los del menor, quien intentaba seguirle el paso lo mejor que podía.

Suspiros, gemidos suaves y caricias y el hindú parecía vibrar entre los brazos expertos y ansiosos del mayor mientras susurraba frases entrecortadas que el otro no lograba comprender pero que por el tono de estas le invitaban a no detenerse. Los besos húmedos se movieron de su boca a sus mejillas y de allí viajaron a su cuello con lentitud, sus manos igualmente iniciaron un recorrido en su torso hasta hallar una entrada por entre su sari a su pecho, su abdomen, un poco mas abajo... Las pupilas de Saga se hallaban totalmente dilatadas, el contacto de la piel desnuda del rubio contra la suya era delicioso y lo estaba enloqueciendo; deslizó su palma por la pierna blanca de Shaka y al llegar a la cadera se movió hacia la derecha hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

—S-s-sa... ga... —

Su nombre fue un susurro cargado de deseo en los labios del más joven; el gemelo apretó los dientes para controlar su libido pero sin detener la exploración de sus dedos por aquel terreno hasta ahora desconocido, moviéndose hasta dar con cierta parte de la anatomía de Shaka que rogaba por un poco de su atención que, por supuesto, él ya no le negaría.

Las piernas del rubio de separaron dándole una cálida bienvenida y él avanzó con dedos temblorosos y la mirada oscurecida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Por la diosa... — susurró la voz grave y profunda del gemelo —eres exquisito.—

—Si sigues invocando a Athena... —

Un gemido fuerte evitó que terminara la frase con la que siempre acusaba a Saga, su espalda se arqueó y sus manos se asieron con fuerza al sofá al sentir los dedos del peliazúl rodear su erección con firmeza.

Nunca lo había tocado así, nunca había cruzado esa línea, nunca había intentado si quiera insinuar que sus caricias fueran mas allá de tomarse de las manos, pero el mismo guardián de Virgo lo decía: no existían los nunca absolutos y esta era la prueba de ello.

La pelvis del rubio empezó un vaivén que poco a poco fue aumentando en velocidad y Saga sonrió al comprender lo que el otro pedía. Su diestra alternaba las caricias, primero lentas, luego un poco más aprisa y repetía aquel ciclo una y otra vez mientras su brazo izquierdo abrazaba la cintura de Shaka manteniéndolo en la posición inicial sobre su regazo.

Por su parte Virgo intentaba liberarse del agarre de su captor sin comprender aun que sus forcejeos no hacían mas que incitar al gemelo a continuar con aquella tortura y sus "no" y "detente" eran simplemente una manera de disfrazar su propio libido de Saga; en su mente rogaba que no se detuviera aunque su voz pidiera lo contrario.

El gemelo sonreía complacido procurando que el vaivén de su mano no parara, la piel caliente de su prisionero vibraba y por el palpitar de su erección estaba por llegar al clímax.

Un poco mas, la mano del griego subía y bajaba mas rápido y Shaka gemía sin pudor pidiendo entre frases entrecortadas todavía más, que no se detuviera, que faltaba muy poco ya y el mayor obedeció. La cabeza del rubio se hizo hacia atrás, sus uñas se enterraron en la piel de los brazos del mayor y su humedad escurría por los dedos del dueño de aquel nombre que pronunciaba una y otra vez.

Un momento después Shaka yacía adormitado entre sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. El mayor de los gemelos suspiró intentando no moverse demasiado para no despertarlo y a la vez para que aquella molestia en su entrepierna se disipara. Otro día sería para él, por ahora había conseguido lo que quería.


End file.
